


'Cause I'm Like, Yes and No; Wait, I Don't Know

by pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bipolar Roman Sionis, Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Manic Episode, Non-triggering episode, Pre-Canon, ZsaszMask, emotional outburst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " So if you put your bets on me, you better be down for anything. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	'Cause I'm Like, Yes and No; Wait, I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> hi darlings ! ! i think friday will be the day i try and post? we'll see with how work goes ! !
> 
> as mentioned in the tags, roman has an episode, but it's pretty tame/on par in comparison to the movie. it shouldn't warrant any triggers, just roman basically throwing a tantrum like we've seen xD
> 
> we're back on our double prompt fill goodness ! ! TatiTue wanted to see some early victor learning how to manage roman's episodes. the second prompt was a kinda group joke about roman coming to find out he's basically welcomed in a feral cat, despite victor coming from money ( i personally believe his parents died early for dceu and this is my pre-canon so THAT'S WHAT I'M GOIN' WITH ). so, i mixed some drama with fun. :")
> 
> today's fic is a bit of a shorter read, hope you enjoy regardless <3

Apparently two teeth was the cost of rent.

Several days had passed since he'd been fitted with two golden replacements, and along with it, the rest of the training and testaments the godfather needed to know Victor Zsasz would be worthy of the offered position. He was deemed as such, given his new job title of right hand man and bodyguard, and then came the final part to seal the deal: he was to move in with Roman Sionis.

It seemed a little odd to the assassin, but when he's reacquainted with the room he'd blearily woke up in just days before, he supposes it only makes sense in the long run. As the crime lord grew in power, he would need someone he could trust with his life to stay around him, around the clock.

Zsasz barely has two full boxes of possessions to his name as he brings carries in the worn cardboard things in, not having even bothered fully unpacking them from his last move. He heads for the room that'd been assigned to him, but is stopped by a voice.

"That's... it?"

Victor adjusts the boxes to see the other, eyes bouncing from the boxes to Roman. "Yeah."

The look of confused disgust that washes over his boss's face is almost comical, but he knows better than to show any sign of amusement.

"You're joking."

"'Fraid not."

He's ordered to drop his things off, and then to report downstairs in the club area. Zsasz does so, not bothering closing his door (something he'd be instructed to do in the future), and finds that they're headed off to shop when he arrives.

They spend the better part of the day fitting the assassin with new clothes, shoes, and toiletries when Roman finds out the man uses three-in-one wash.

"Do you know the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork?" The voice is pitched, incredulous, as if he'd teleported a caveman into the future.

Victor finds it hard to find any offense in the majority of the day's events, it honestly harder to not laugh at the reactions he got with his unabashed honesty. "The prongs?"

"'Tines,'" Roman corrects, fingers pinching together as he announciates the word. He seems like he's been on the verge of an aneurysm almost the entire day. "And cut the cigarettes, my car fucking reeks."

The car parks, and they're seemingly done with their running around, as they've arrived 'home.' It... was going to take some getting used to.

The driver lets Roman out, closing the door with care. Zsasz nearly hits the man with his own door as he rounds to let him out, and the assassin can't help but laugh. "Heh, sorry, ain't used to this." He climbs out, the driver watching him and makes sure to close the door once he's out.

_ Definitely _ going to take some getting used to.

Victor speeds along to join the other, eyes cast back for a moment while the driver collects their bags and the likes. It all feels so surreal, taking everything in... just about a month ago he was no much better off than that guy. And now look at him.

However, Zsasz would quickly come to learn why his position was more necessary than initially thought.

Apparently, the crime lord was well-known for flying through henchmen faster than he could hire them. The reason? 

The man's episodes.

They'd been going through the day's haul, only for Roman to notice something missing. His temper slowly escalates as they check over everything, coming to find that the watch was indeed missing. 

"Where the fuck is it?" He bites through clenched teeth, starting to string the contents of bags and boxes across the floor.

Zsasz watches the other carefully, "Maybe it fell out in the car?"

Roman's already on his feet, tugging at his hair, cursing under his breath before firing off, "I give the fucking bastard two jobs, drive and carry my shit. Simple! He has the fucking easiest goddamn job I could give a stupid fuck and he can't even do them!"

Victor slowly pushes himself up to stand, assessing the situation.

Then, Sionis begins grabbing the closest things to his hands, chucking them with little care of the damage that would come of it. He's screaming, having evolved into what almost seemed like an episode that a toddler would be envious of.

Zsasz has little knowledge in what exactly he was experiencing, but knows he needed to get involved; and fast. He quickly moves to him, grabbing wrists, suppressing the next throw. This of course is met with a rough tug, attempting to free himself, a guttural sound accompanying it. Trying to look the man in the eyes only further agitates him, and a hand breaks free to swing a blind punch.

It thankfully isn't fully committed, but it doesn't exactly feel best when it lands square on the jaw.

He snatches the hand before it has the chance to pull back for another free hit, and moves both wrists into one hand, squeezing them tightly to make sure they wouldn't escape this time. He doesn't look the other in the face again, but does quickly flicker his attention up and down the body, trying to figure out just what he was trying to fix.

Roman pants heavily, worked up, only giving a few, loose tugs to free himself. He seems to be calming down, but Zsasz doesn't trust it.

Victor gently places a hand on his shoulder, lips pursed momentarily in thought. "I can go check the car, I'm sure it's there. Do you want me to go check the car?"

Sionis releases a huff, coming back to his senses slowly. He takes in their position, shooting a confused look at the other. "Wha...  _ oh _ ." Scowling, he glances to the mess he'd created. "Yeah. Go... check the car. Punch James in the face if you see him, too."

Only when the assassin is sure the other's back to his usual self does he let go. He's still cautious, and steps away slowly. "Yes, boss," he says, dismissing himself to go check the car.

And to try and process what the fuck just happened.

It was almost like a temper tantrum, but as if he'd been possessed by something else, then spat back out with little recollection of what'd even happened. He was even quicker to agitate than usual, almost overly aggressive so. Just trying to look him in the eyes seemed to piss him off alone.

He mulls everything over, and while he descends the stairs to the club, he thumbs away a couple searches into Google.

Several resources point towards bipolar disorder, and the man's eccentrics suddenly start to make sense as he reads over mania and its effects on a person's personality. Things slowly click into place, and before he knows it, he almost walks into the door to the exit. He deletes the searches, then pockets his phone, and sets out to find the watch.

After having a headful of information on what he most likely had just experienced, Victor's more than elated when he happens to find the small black box that held the lost watch.

He returns, finding Roman at the dinner table, it being set up by several people while the crime lord simply watched.

Sionis spots him as soon as he's visible, sitting up straighter, "Well?"

Zsasz pulls the velvety textured box from his pocket, showing it off, "It was underneath a seat."

A long sigh leaves the other at the news, hand settled on his chest with relief. "And here I was, planning a man's funeral before dinner."

Victor laughs softly, shrugging nonchalantly. "'m sure findin' another driver wouldn't be hard."

Roman cocks a brow, a wicked grin unraveling. His eyes light up in that dangerous glint that was slowly becoming the assassin's favorite thing to witness. "I knew I saw something  _ brilliant _ in you, Mr. Zsasz." He titters, "Consider it done, we're discussing his death over dessert." He waves him over from where he stands, motioning to seat himself at the large table. "Come, come, dinner's about to be served, and you have a lot to learn before you're even  _ touching _ a utensil."

_ Yeah _ , there was a lot he was going to have to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a blast exploring these two on both sides of their relationship, where we see them at during the course of the movie and in the beginning. i think having the freedom to play around with their history is a really fun way to explore different aspects of the why's and how's of the things they do, which is my favorite thing to explore when i write. i have a rough timeline of prompts that will bring us to the ' present ' of their relationship . . . and if there's anything y'all'd like to see while i trek through the beginnings of these murder husbands, PLEASE let me know in the comments. i love prompts, gives me a bit of a challenge to incorporate story/character-building with a subject to work with. :3
> 
> and always, i can't thank the community enough for the warm welcomes, feedback, love and support. i love the little group i've fostered on discord, and i'd like to get to know more of my comment/reader regulars ! ! this ship is a huge part of my life right now, and i thank everyone that's made it enjoyable <3
> 
> support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sushiclaws ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> and as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Bk0H1f1litQ8Zo8YHEqUG?si=j-mABDiRTl-tQgX_QiM8_g  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6AOQbgZR063yACUSuTrNPf?si=xpCIsNXgSKW92PuYrBDMzw
> 
> quick note: the mentioned discord server is currently at full capacity for now ! ! when we're open for more members, i'll be sure to let everyone know. :") thanks for understanding <3


End file.
